Betrothal of the Ice Queen
by parkcho
Summary: Elsa though that we extremely content planning her sisters wedding, until the pain of living alone without someone of her own entered her mind. Yet she is unaware of Henrik from the East was betrothed to her at a young age. Will this man crash the party or melt Elsa's frozen heart? (I do not own frozen, and I do not claim too)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Elsa!" Anna screamed all around the castle trying to find her older sister. "Elsa!?" She yelled with a greater urgency.

"Anna, why are you screaming?" Elsa appeared from the royal library. "You are almost 20 years old, and here you are running and screaming around the castle as if the world is coming to an end." She smiled a little at the disgruntled look that took place on Anna's face.

"I know I am almost 20, but this place is so big that it can be hard to find you….what if we wore bells, or made bird noises…or…." Anna trailed off, and stopped abruptly by the raised eyebrow of her questioning sibling.

"Did you not come to find me in order to tell me something?" Elsa giggled a bit.

"OH YEAH!" Anna screeched. "So I was down by the fjord helping Kristof unload ice, when out of no where …DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?" Anna asked with a huge smile, trying to keep her hand behind her back. Elsa smiled, already guessing where this was going, but she shook her head to allow her overly excited sister to continue. "Well," she continued with overwhelming excitement, "out of no where he pulled out this little box made of ICE! Got on his knee…and are you ready for this? He proposed!" Anna then revealed her left hand from behind her back to show off the diamond that fit perfectly on her ring finger. "Please tell me you approve…last time I received a proposal, you were not the happiest snow queen."

Elsa was silent for a moment, and then let out a laugh. "Anna there is a difference after a 1-day proposal, compared to a year! Who do think made Kristof that ice box? Surely not him with those brut hands of his." She smiled at her younger sisters surprised face.

"Wait you….but he told me that he made the box himself." Anna stared at the ceiling with confusion.

"Oh did he now, I may have to freeze that boy's feet to the ground!" She giggled, and Anna then joined in at the thought of her future husbands feet frozen to the ground. "I am very happy for you Anna, I do think you are still a little young…but if you are happy, then I know there is no stopping you." Elsa smiled sweetly.

Anna thought her smile couldn't get any bigger, but with the approval of her older sister, her cheeks were in so much pain from the large smile that formed on her face.

"So when shall we plan the wedding?" Elsa asked with a bit of excitement.

* * *

"So tell me Henrik, how beautiful is your wife to be?" Asked a friendly voice.

Henrik sighed heavily as he looked over the ships edge at the harsh crashing of the waves. "She is a beauty, but she is fierce for sure."

"I have heard stories over the past year, that there is magic that has blessed this land."

"What blessing is magic?" Henrik asked in frustration.

"I'm sorry Henrik, I forgot."

"It is alright Espen, it something that happened a long time ago. There is no need to be sorry about something that happened more than 16 years ago. " Henrik sighed and smiled at his friend.

"By the way, does she know that you are coming?" Espen asked.

"No," Henrik replied in a quieted voice.

"Then what will you do when we arrive in Arendelle?" Espen asked in a uncertain voice.

"I don't know yet," Henrik rubbed his chin.

* * *

"Elsa I am so thankful that you are helping us plan this wedding!" Kristof smiled as he placed his larger hand around Anna's hand. "I don't think that the both of us have any idea of what we are going to do."

Anna nodded in agreement, "Yeah sis, you are being a great help with all of this."

"Anna, the only thing I need you to be there is for the fitting of your dress. Kristof you just need to dress nice and be on time." Elsa smiled, "I am more than happy to get the rest of the wedding settled. I was thinking of doing an ice theme anyway," she winked.

Anna chucked and Kristof's face lit up at the word of Ice. Anna looked up at him, "You look like you're about to cry?"

"An ice theme? How amazing will that be!" Kristof sniffed a little.

"Anna may not be judging you Kristof, but I totally am…" Elsa gave him a disgruntled look.

Anna just laughed out loud and pulled Kristof by the hand. "Come on you giant baby, lets go tell Olaf about the good news." Kristof smiled and wiped his eyes, following his future wife's guidance.

Elsa starred after them with a sweet smile, she was truly happy that her younger sister had found someone. Yet was it selfish of her to think that there something wrong about the youngest getting married before the eldest daughter? She shook her head, she had met the majority of Arrendelle's population and knew that there were no truly good men left. She sighed at the thought of living her days alone in a small kingdom. She would always have her sister and friends, but she would never have the warm embrace of someone who did not fear getting frozen. She then replaced the idea totally and thought of only her sister's happiness.

* * *

Henrik was a tall dark haired male with piercing emerald eyes, and was traveling from his own kingdom from the East. He was not only the prince of a neighboring kingdom, but he was next in line for the thrown. Among his three brothers, he was the eldest and the tallest. He didn't much care for politics, and never found the time to have an affair with the mistress of love. He tried to avoid the gaze of women who threw themselves at him in the ballroom, for the only reason he attended was by the force of his own father. Henrik was more into the world of taking care of his younger siblings, who had been born from another mother. He had no intent on marriage, until his father had given him surprising news of a betrothal that was made with the eldest daughter of Arrendelle, when he was only a young boy.

Their first meeting was scheduled at the ball of her coronation, but with the abrupt ice hazard, there was no chance for him to introduce himself. There was also no want on his part, finding that Arrendelle was cloaked in the world of magic. Which was a world he wanted no part of. The only reason he was returning was to speak of trade, but he knew his father had sent him in hopes of marriage.

With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his brow and looked out onto the horizon of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The kingdom of Arendelle could feel the excitement in the air with the youngest daughter of the royal family's wedding soon approaching. Elsa had spent the last week dealing with politics and decorations, discussions on trade and the colors of the wedding. Elsa wanted her sisters day to be special, but as the queen could not derive from her duties of upholding the politics of Arrendelle. She had, had only two weeks to plan this event for her sister, and was now only a couple days away from the actual event. Just when she had thought all of her political duties had been cleared for the week, her thoughts were interrupted by soft knock on the door to the study.

"Your majesty I am sorry to intrude on you once more," one of her political advisor said softly as he stood in the doorway. "There is a representative arriving from the Eastern Kingdom to start the discussions of opening up more trade paths between the two kingdoms."

Elsa sighed, "Is there anyone else who can speak with this _representative_?" She scratched her forehead. "I would really love to focus more attention on wedding of my sister that is but in a mere three days!"

"I apologize you majesty, but their kingdoms King has requested that you personally deal with this matter." With the fear of his queen turning him into an ice statue he continued quickly, "this is a big opportunity for Arrendelle to have the Kingdom to the East as a trading partner."

Elsa let her shoulders slump only for a moment until she regained her royal poise. "It seems that I am left with no other choice, when will they be arriving?"

"They plan to dock in our ports by this afternoon," the advisor informed.

"Then we do not have much time do we? Please ask the maids to clean the dinning hall, as I am expecting this guest to be joining us for dinner, and ask the chef to prepare a traditional Arendelle meal."

"Ma'm," the advisor answered and bowed in confirmation to her request, taking his leave from the study.

Elsa rubbed her temples and took a slow breath as another knock came from the study room's door. "Yes?" She said in an irritated tone, expecting to see another advisor, but was surprised to see her sister and snowman friend Olaf. "Oh sorry," she sat down on the couch next to her with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Elsa why are breathing so heavily," Anna asked with a bit of concern.

"I'm just a little under the weather is all," Elsa replied closing her head.

"Is it indigestion, cause that could be a real problem." Olaf added what he considered helpful advice.

Anna smiled at her absent minded friend, "Olaf I think Kristoff was looking for you."

"Really because I wasn't looking for him," Olaf giggled and took that as a notice to vacate the room.

Anna turned to her sister after Olaf shut the door behind him. "Elsa, what is really bothering you?"

"It is just a little stressful this week Anna," Elsa looked at her younger sister with a small smile, and patted on the couch, motioning Anna to come sit next her. Anna did as requested.

"Is it the wedding?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Not at all, that is something that I take pleasure in. It is the amount of time that I have available to do it in is the problem. We have another guest joining us for dinner," Elsa sat up and felt Anna take her hand.

"Please do not worry too much about the wedding, as you have done too much already." Anna smiled. "Another guest you say? Well hopefully he won't cause too much stress for you."

"I hope so as well," Elsa replied.

* * *

"Sir, we will be docking at the port of Arendelle soon." Reported a lower class military officer.

Henrik rose from his desk and nodded in reply. "Thank you, please inform Officer Jon to get ready to dock."

"Sir," the officer saluted in reply.

Henrik stood in front of the mirror, noticing his un-kept reflection staring back at him. He sighed and then pulled out his razor, until he was interrupted by a knock on at his cabin door. "Enter," Henrik called out.

Officer Jon, and good friend to Henrik, entered into his quarters. "What's up handsome?" Noticing the razor in Henrik's hand. "Planning for a clean cut look? You must really want to impress her." He gave a grin and sat down in the nearest chair.

Henrik sighed and placed the razor down on the side table. "I do not care what she will think of me, but I am representing my kingdom so it is best I look the part."

"That doesn't sound like the adventurer I have known for the past 12 years." Jon laughed a little, "Looks to me like the domestic life will suit you well."

Henrik clenched his fists, "Do not be ridiculous, I am only doing this so that I do not have to hear from my father for awhile." He sighed, "And you know damn well that we will be leaving as soon as possible after Arrendelle to look for new forms of medication from the West."

"Yes, but what if you do find that you actually fancy this Ice Queen, they say that she is very beautiful." Jon joked.

"There was nothing beautiful about that magic wielding witch." Henrik scoffed at the idea of falling in love with someone who was tainted in the world of magic.

"Now, now that is no way to talk about your future bride." Jon giggled.

Henrik slammed his fist onto the table. "We will be docking soon, make sure you have your men ready to leave the ship," he ordered with a small growl in his tone. Jon took this as a signal that he had gone too far with his friend, and saw himself from the room. Henrik sighed and returned to the mirror, "This is for my father." He tried to reassure himself as he began shaving off his manly stubble.

* * *

Later that evening Elsa was making her way towards the dinning hall, and found her sister waiting by the door, which was more like her snooping around the cracks of the door. "Anna?" Elsa asked in a questioning tone.

"Oh Elsa! I was wondering when you would get here!" Anna smiled widely. "Have you heard about what the maids have been saying about our guest?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow in reply to her younger sister.

"They say he is at least over six feet tall, and very handsome, manly is more of the word that they all used." Anna giggled.

"And why does this mean that you have to be snooping around your own castle?" Elsa asked, "What would Kristoff have to say about you swooning over our handsome guest?" She smirked as Anna's face went to a flushed color.

"Oh my goodness, here I am getting married and now I am swooning over some tall dark and mysterious male…" Anna trailed off, and was stopped by the laughter of her sister. "Well then maybe you should marry this guy?" Anna joked, while her sister's laughter came to a halt.

"Let's be serious here Anna, this is for business only." She scowled at her younger sibling, "so please do not give him any wrong ideas. I have not even seen what the man looks like. Plus you cannot marry a man solely off of looks alone."

Anna rolled her eyes as her, and pulled her sister toward the slightly opened door to give her a peek at what she was missing. Elsa sighed but went along with her sister's excitement and peered through the door to find a tall, and masculine man walking about the room. He seemed to be admiring the paintings along the wall, and was captivating to look at as well. Elsa took in a slow breath as she went over his features and watched as the beautiful male made his way around the room.

"So?" Anna interrupted her older sister's gawking.

"Well um," Elsa cleared her throat. "He is a very attractive man, but he is here for business only, and that is how I will treat him."

"Oh you are such an Ice Queen," the younger sister snorted.

Elsa was about to react to her sister's remark, until the door to the dinning hall opened.

"Oh! Queen Elsa, I was just coming to find you, it is time for the dinner ma'm. The guest has already arrived." The maid who had open the door stated with a smile.

"Yes, I am aware of that…" Elsa said softly under breath, looking over the shoulder of the maid.

"Please," the maid bowed and motioned for the two sisters to enter into the dinning hall. "Miss Anna, will sir Kristoff be joining us this evening?"

"No I am afraid not, he isn't one to sit around boring conversation that I am sure is going to take place this evening." Anna winked at the maid with a playful smile. The maid smiled back and bowed, exiting the room.

Elsa peered at the male who had already taken his seat, and questioned why he had not stood yet.

"Good Evening," Elsa curtsied towards the male who sat across from her, Anna followed and did the same, taking her seat.

"Yes good evening to you as well your majesty, please sit." The tall man smirked.

Elsa could feel a small spark of anger inside of her, as it was proper to stand before any lady, including the queen for that matter, so that she may take her seat. She gave a forced smile towards the arrogant man and took her seat. "It is good to finally meet the representative from the Eastern Kingdom, as the maids have been in a bit of an uproar since your arrival."

The tall man let out a small haughty laugh, "Can you blame them?" He grinned at her.

Elsa's brow began to furrow, but tried her best to keep her composure. "I guess not, when many of the maids are elderly and have a hard time seeing things for what they really are." She smirked back.

The tall man then let his grin fade, and he cleared his throat. "I am Henrik your majesty, and I can assure you that my stay will not be long, if we may come to a fair agreement on the trade between our kingdoms."

"Yes, it would be best to make this a short visit Sir Henrik, as my younger sister Anna is to be married soon." Elsa said with the straightest expression she could manage.

Anna sat in silence and in awe, because the air in the room had suddenly become very tense.


End file.
